1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concealed storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new light control apparatus for controlling the light level produced by a light fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of concealed storage devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,916 describes a device for holding a storing precious objects. Another type of concealed storage devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,447 having a shallow cabinet that is attached to a surface that resembles a framed picture when closed to conceal items stored in the cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,084 has a device for holding jewelry.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to allow the user to connect and control a light fixture.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a,control assembly in the housing to control power from a power supply to the light fixture.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new light control apparatus that provides access to the interior space of the housing to permit items to be stored in the interior space of the housing.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing comprising a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the housing. A control assembly is positioned in the interior space of the housing. The control assembly is designed for receiving a power plug of the light fixture. The control assembly is designed for being operationally coupled to a power supply whereby the control assembly controls power from the power supply to the light fixture when the control assembly is actuated by the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.